dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Neapolitan Ice Cream-san
Neapolitan Ice Cream-san, otherwise called Aisu-chan, was created by Himechansenyuu as her GDA character, after spending awhile of trying to decide on her GDA character. After finally deciding on one, she came to make this character. Taking time to plan out the character's story and personality, she made her appearance. On the 8th of February, the creator started the blog ask-neapolitan-ice-cream As of the 16th of February, the creator made an Inverted Aisu, to represent the other side of her character. Appearance Aisu has long white hair, with a brown streak, she has brown eyes, which matches the brown streak in her hair. She tends to wear pink dresses, her most noticeable one is a pink lolita based dress. Her hair covers up her right eye. She wears black shoes, with white socks tied dyed pink at the top. Inverted Aisu has completely pink hair, which is the flipped version of the original, showing the right eye and covering the left, she wears a white hoodie with brown shorts, still keeping her black shoes. Personality Aisu is very childish, often randomly hugging the other desserts before running off. She likes to smile and make everyone happy. Although she can get easily embarrassed by certain things, she is shown to mostly be an energtic happy girl. Inverted Aisu is the complete opposite, she is shown to be a bully, often saying things to cause Aisu tears, and saying things like "Liar" to Aisu. She also does not care about others and will kick them about, even hurting the ones who Aisu is close too. History Aisu was born with a male body, however, she never felt comfortable with the male body she was born with, as she was born with the mind of a female, she spent all her time dresses like a girl, and acting like one, however, no-one liked her choices and often beat her to the point of bruising, but nothing to leave a nasty scar, they normally kept it to places she couldn't show people because she was ashamed of her body. When she turned 16, she left her old home and moved into a house on her own, working at many jobs to gain enough money for an operation to be happy with herself. Relationships Graham Caku - Originally they met after Aisu ran away from Kei, they ended up falling in love with each other and are currently in a relationship Lemon Pie - Although they've only met a few times, Aisu constantly annoys Kei by hugging him randomly. Strawberry Cupcake-kun - They have a brother sister relationship going on. With Aisu being called the Older Sister. Trivia *Although Aisu was born male, she prefers to be referred to by female pronouns and dresses like a girl. She is currently saving up to get gender changing operation to become a complete female. *The creator spent forever trying to pick a dessert for the character, in the end she went with an easier dessert, but still loving the character she had created Category:Characters Category:Frozen Desserts